Race
A list of the sapient races of Solcu. Those that are grouped into genetic families that can create geneticly unaltered offspring's, even if only in exceptional conditions. List of Families, Races and Sub-Races Antauri The races of the Antauri family are a group of carnivorous tauric humanoids. * Jubari ** Aldash ** Runaok Ashartha The races of the Ashartha family are a group of tall humanoids with long ears and long lives. * Wind elves (Ashtari): Wandering philosopher nomads. * Death elves (Asha): Subterranean theistic traditionalists. * Jungle elves (Irasha): Misotheistic jungle mystics. * Sky elves (Aingeleen): Monotheistic winged guardians. Atramentus The races of the Atramentus family are a group of slime-like humanoids related to fungi. * Sanguimin Bryokra The races of the Bryokra family are a group of short humanoid creatures, that start to grow moss from their bodies after they die. * Leprechaun ** Northborn leprechaun: Isolationistic forest-dwelling druids and mystics of the Karchayne nation. ** Southborn leprechaun: Adventurous traders and explorers inhabiting the nation of Dharlic. ** Deepborn leprechaun: * Goblin ** Cave goblins: A short slippery sub-race with large eyes known to dwell in the dark caves under the mountains. ** Crag goblins: A large craggy sub-race which is very strong and dwells in desolate rocky environments. ** Desert goblins: A sub-race that tans quickly and is very religious and dwells in deserts. ** Forest goblins: A long-eared sub-race that dwells in temperate forests. ** Ice goblins: A very furry sub-race that dwells in tundras. ** Jungle goblins: A poisonous sub-race that dwells in the jungles. ** Mountain goblins: A thick boned sub-race that dwells around mountains. ** Snow goblins: A beautiful sub-race that dwells on the snowy summits of mountains. ** Volcanic goblins: An animal-like sub-race that dwell in magmatic wastelands. Construct The races of the Construct family are constructed creatures that are able to create constructs by hybridizing their technology. * Crystal-Core Golems Darrow The races of the Darrow family are groups of long-lived stout and hardy humanoids who originate from below the earth. * Dwarf ** Senebe dwarf: Egyptian thematics. ** Inkoa dwarf: South American thematics. ** Imperial dwarf: Traditional thematics. Hexoraxian The races of the Hexoraxian family are a group of hard-shelled insectoid races with six-limbs. * Shamaldian: A race of heavily-carapaced beings that are known to wander the deserts. Kaokin The races of the Kaokin family are a group of elemental creatures, that create Kao when attempting to breed outside their races. *High giants (Era'thora): Powerful and extinct race that once ruled most of the world. Kerustin The race of the Kerustin family are a group of organisms with divine ancestry that are children of spirits of the gods. * Sinferi: A race of wandering gypsies that suffer radical body changes according to the god they worship. Nertrad The races of the Nertrad family are a group of bipedal creatures related to primates. * Human ** Täjaran humans: The once mighty, now ailing empire of man. ** Blodtørstigorder humans: Technovikings. ** Thaman humans * Ath ** Kaaradi ** Pureblood Ath ** Slaveblood Ath Orphidraks The races of the Orphidrak family are a groups of serpentine creatures related to dragons. * Sea Serpent * Wyrm Oru'thora The races of the Oru'thora family are a groups of gigantic humanoid descended from the Era'thora. *Kun'dra (Half-giants): Ailing race of scholars and technomages. *Durumer: Agricultural four-armed folk with magic pottery. * Ogrekin: ** Ogres: ** Oni: ** Cyclopes: Sauramanders The races of the Sauramander family are a group of humanoid creatures with amphibian and reptilian characteristics. They are either born of the legendary demigod, the Sauramander or share its race. * Ancient Tartarian: A extinct race of saurians which once lived in Tartarion. * Kobold: A small and fast breeding menace of Duraleka. Known for desolating farmlands and abducting little children and animals for supper. * Kramatak: A desert-dwelling race obsessed with cactus-based products. * Fiectir: A marsh-dwelling race obsessed with the worship of ills. * Saurman: A temperate-dwelling race obsessed with battle and death. They are a branch race of the extinct Saurians, having survived in the wild forestlands and plains of duraleka. They're a strong and durable race, covered in thich scales and hard horns. Their clan based society are still at a comparably primitive level, utilizing bone and bronze for tools and weapons. Their thick hide and scales can even block a bullet. They often war with the trolls and orcs for land and plunder. They often gather clans to raid across the eastern borders of Windland. * ??? * ??? * ??? Vardraks The races of the Vardrak family are a group of creatures closely related to dragons. * Dragon ** Royal Mountain Dragon * Drake * Wyvern ** Terrorbone Wyvern * Dracon ** Firebrood dracon ** Thunderbrood dracon ** Earthbrood dracon ** Magmabrood dracon ** Icebrood dracon Uncategorized Feral big guys *Orc *Trolls **Feral Troll **Urban Troll Pygmies *Mammik Races